


Just a Bartender

by RickGrimes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Anal Sex, Harassment, Insults, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rick is the sheriff of an old west town and is called to investigate a brothel/saloon run by Lori. While there, he notices that one of the workers (Carl) is being harassed by a drunk patron. Rick saves him and Carl thanks him the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Bartender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatGirlWithTheHairPins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlWithTheHairPins/gifts).



Everyone knew that King County’s saloon was serving more than drinks. Lori Walsh ran a tight ship, and people had never complained so it was left alone. What could Rick Grimes, sheriff do anyhow? Shut down the bar and anger half the men in the town and put some nice women out of work? He didn’t like what was going on, but as long as no one was really being harmed, he could let it go. Besides, his deputy, Shane, was married to the owner. His hands were tied.

To keep the more honest half of the town happy, Rick did monthly inspections of the building. He checked things were running honestly and safely. It didn’t stop him from getting called in randomly though, if things got a little too loud or some drunkard caused a ruckus.

“Rick,” Daryl greeted, walking into the room.

Rick was behind his desk, organizing prisoners’ filing. He looked up at his deputy with an eyebrow raise of encouragement.

“I got people askin’ me when you’re gonna take a look at Lori’s next,” he explained.

The sheriff sighed, “Right now, I guess. People got nothin’ better to do than worry about that place?”

Daryl shrugged, “Guess not. Want me to come?”

Rick rose from his chair with a groan, grabbing his cowboy hat and gingerly placing it on his head, “Stay here. I’ll take it alone. Wouldn’t want you gettin’ pulled upstairs again,” the man joked.

Daryl glowered, “Nothin’ happened.”

“Mhmm,” Rick grinned.

 

The man walked outside, pausing on the wooden steps in front of the door to enjoy the sight of his town. He glanced at his horse and decided he could leave her this time. He’d enjoy the short walk to Lori’s.

When he arrived at the saloon, he gathered his composure before entering through the swinging doors. He swaggered in and let his boot spurs jingle with the impact of his footsteps. Rick enjoyed how the lowlifes at the bar straightened their backs when they saw who it was. His eyes flickered to the person behind the bar. He frowned in confusion, having expected Lori. It was some kid, no doubt a drifter from another town. He’d obviously lied about his age to Lori since the boy didn’t look a day over 15. Rick considered looking further into the matter, but he wanted to focus on what was actually important. What harm was it really if some passerby wanted to make a few dollars tending bar? Rick would let him have his experience.

Lori came down the stairs, interrupting the looks being exchanged between Rick and the bartender.

“That’s Carl,” Lori said in way of greeting, “He just moved into town here this morning.”

Rick put his hands on his hips, “That would explain why I didn’t know about it.” He didn’t like being out of the loop when new residents came into his town.

Lori smirked, “I’m sure he woulda come by sooner or later to introduce himself. Don’t take it personal.”

“How old did he tell you he was?”

“17.”

“Yeah and I’m a millionaire,” Rick huffed.

Lori shrugged, “I needed the help.”

Rick laughed, “I’m gonna go take a look upstairs.”

“I know how it works. Do what you have to,” Lori replied, walking away.

Rick noticed the new boy’s eyes on him as he walked up the stairs. He also noticed the town drunk, Merle, stumble through the doors. That man drank so much that there was more alcohol in his veins than blood. Rick hoped the man wouldn’t cause any trouble.

The sheriff took a quick tour of the upper levels, not bothering to open up the closed doors. He had a pretty good idea of what was happening behind them. This visit was just for show anyways.

He had the inexplicable feeling of not wanting to leave. Trudging back up the offices wasn’t that appealing to him, but this scene wasn’t any better.

Rick pulled off his hat to run a hand through his hair before replacing it. He began his walk down the steps, pausing after a few so he could watch the bar in its natural setting. without his influence.

The first thing he noticed was the boy at the bar, darting back and forth from customer to customer. He poured another shot for the man Rick noticed earlier. Rick knew at once there was a problem.

“Sweetheart, why don’t you get your ass back over here?” Merle slurred.

Rick waited to see how the kid would handle it. The boy walked over uncertainly, as if he was wondering what the man would do or how much trouble it was worth to just ignore him.

“What’s your name, boy?” The man leaned forward over the bar, and Rick descended another step.

“Carl,” he said, staring straight at the man.

Rick didn’t like the circumstances, but he liked the knowledge he’d just gained. The boy’s name was Carl.

“Carl? What do you say we go upstairs and you give me somethin’ besides a drink?”

Rick was pissed that the man was talking to Carl like that, but he was equally surprised at the outright proposition. Men didn’t do that sort of thing with men—not in public at least. He knew better. If anyone found out about his interests, he’d be the one hanged instead of doing the hanging. Rick noticed some of the other patrons side-eyeing the loudmouth, obviously as shocked as he was.

“I just bartend,” Carl said.

Rick was interested in his answer. It was a clever reply, really. Carl didn’t say anything against being with a man or deny the drunk outright. He just deflected the question.

“I don’t care what your job is, boy. You’re gonna do what I say,” the man said, downing his shot. “Pour me another.”

“No,” Carl said acidly, daring the man to make another move.

Rick took another step down, willing the man to give up so he wouldn’t have to intervene.

“You’ll change your mind,” the man said.

Carl shook his head and moved to the other side of the bar to fill someone else’s order. His movements earned a slow whistle from the harasser.

“I think I should just bend him over here,” he said, earning looks of disgust from the other men, but nobody said anything.

Rick had thought Carl was handling it, but now he seemed helpless and unsure. He looked around for someone to help. Rick saw the boy take a breath when he was called over for something else. He wanted to give Carl the chance to handle himself before he intervened, but it was looking like he’d have to. He braced himself to defend the boy.

The man asked Carl for another drink and he said no once more.

“If you ain’t puttin’ out and you ain’t givin’ drinks, what are you good for?”

The man stood up, swiping his hand through the air to knock over the empty glasses in front of him. He leaned over the counter, barely finding his balance to reach over. He grabbed Carl by the shirt and yanked him forward.

Rick flew down the remaining steps and pulled out his gun. The man had been crossing the line before with all his talk, but putting his hands on Carl was where Rick had enough.

“Back away from the boy,” he warned, aiming the gun at the man.

This situation didn’t really call for the seriousness of a gun, but he had drawn it reflexively. He could’ve easily just walked up to the man and pulled him back, but Rick wanted to scare him. Make him pay for touching Carl. He felt protective over the kid. He was small, and pretty young, with a kind face. The boy looked innocent enough. Rick couldn’t stand drunks, and least of all drunks who put their hands on people.

The man backed away with his hands up and Carl looked grateful, but also indignant.

“Merle,” Rick began, talking to the man’s back, “Turn around.”

The man listened, facing Rick.

Lori walked out of the back room then, shock written on her face when she saw Rick with his gun out.

“Go get Daryl,” Rick said to the woman.

Rick carried on to Merle, “You want to look Daryl in the eye when I drag your sorry ass into a cell?”

Merle laughed, “Don’t bother me.”

Rick walked forward, putting his gun back in its holster. He stopped only an inch from Merle's face, “I suggest you vacate the premises now or you’re gonna be crawlin’ out with a trail of blood behind you.”

“Whatever you say, Rick," Merle said sarcastically, glancing at Carl behind the bar, "All this for a stupid boy?”

“Doesn’t matter who it’s for. I don’t stand for it. For drunks like you harassin’ the people under my protection. Don’t mistake living here for you being welcome. The only reason you’re still in this town is because you got Daryl vouching for you.”

Merle wavered on his feet. He was about 1 minute away from passing out.

“How dare you. He’s just a whore. I’ve lived here my whole life,” Merle argued, lunging for the boy who was watching the exchange along with every other patron.

Rick followed Merle’s movements and ripped him away from the bar and the boy, throwing him to the ground. One punch was all it took to knock the man out.

Daryl chose then to walk in, jogging up to his unconscious brother.

Rick stood up after cuffing Merle, exchanging a glance with Daryl.

“I’ll take him,” Daryl said.

“I’ll be there soon. We’re gonna have a talk about him,” Rick said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Daryl nodded in understanding, hauling the man over his shoulder and walking back out of the saloon as quickly as he’d come in.

Rick noticed that Carl had come out from behind the bar. Lori had taken his place, “Carl, why don’t you take a break. Go upstairs and tend to the sheriff’s hand, yeah?”

Carl nodded, looking at the man’s bleeding knuckles. He must’ve punched quite hard to split his skin with one shot.

 

The boy led the man upstairs. Both Rick and Carl were grateful that Lori had suggested it or it would look awfully suspicious. Rick found himself wishing that he and Carl were ascending the stairs for a different reason than medical attention.

Carl chose a room on the left, opening the door for Rick and then closing it behind him.

Rick sat on the bed, “My hand’s fine. I don’t need any bandages.”

The boy didn’t speak, but instead grabbed a bottle of alcohol from the dresser. He grabbed Rick’s injured hand and dragged his fingertips around the wounds. Rick held his breath at the light touches, but they were quickly replaced by stinging when the boy used his distraction to his advantage, pouring some alcohol over the injury.

Rick glared at the boy who looked pleased in turn.

“I can take care of myself you know,” he said, sticking out his chin stubbornly. “I was handling it.”

“I don’t doubt it, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t have an obligation to help,” Rick countered.

The boy had been prepared to defend himself again, expecting the sheriff to disagree with his capabilities. Carl's eyes flicked to Rick's as he accepted the man's explanation, looking pleased. He grabbed a piece of cloth and wiped the alcohol and blood away from Rick's hand.

“You sure you don’t want a bandage?” Carl offered, the edge disappearing from his voice to show the sheriff that they were on the same page.

Rick nodded, “I’m positive.”

“What’s your name?” Carl asked, sitting next to him, “I know you’re the sheriff, but that’s all.”

“Rick Grimes.”

Carl nodded, “I guess I should thank you, Rick.”

“Maybe,” Rick agreed with a smile.

The boy rested his hand on Rick’s thigh, leaning forward to kiss him. Carl followed the motion through by crawling onto Rick’s lap, straddling the man’s legs.

Rick accepted the kiss, allowing Carl to move closer to his body. He wrapped his arms around the boy, falling backwards on the bed so Carl could sit on top of him.

“What do you want?” Carl asked in between kisses. He filled up the pauses by sucking at Rick’s neck.

“I thought you were just a bartender,” Rick answered.

“I am, but I can make an exception,” Carl replied. He thought that even if Rick hadn't intervened he would've found a way into bed with him anyways; Rick was just his type.

“Anything,” Rick said, catching his breath, “I want anything.”

Carl sucked at Rick’s skin harder, pressing his teeth to the man’s neck lightly. He chuckled at Rick’s response, his laugh vibrating up Rick’s neck and giving him goosebumps.

Rick wanted to get on top so he could have more control, but he waited for Carl’s next move.

Carl pulled his mouth away from Rick’s body and slipped his shirt off. He smiled down at the man and unbuttoned his vest, letting it fall open so he could take off the remaining layers.

The man fixed his eye on the boy's chest, greedily admiring the smooth expanse of his upper body. Carl didn't have a mark on him and his body screamed innocence and purity. Rick wanted to devour him.

“Doesn’t it get hot with all these layers to your uniform?” Carl asked, descending on Rick’s bare chest so he could make marks to match those on his neck.

“Yes,” Rick said, “Thanks for takin’ ‘em off.”

Carl fumbled with Rick’s holster, the gun still sheathed in it making him nervous.

“I’ll get it,” Rick said, taking his gun out and resting it on the nightstand, and then unbuckling the holster. He tossed it on the floor carelessly and reached for Carl, pulling him back down, smashing their lips together.

Carl tore his mouth away from Rick breathlessly, scrambling down the man’s legs so he could get his pants undone. He wanted to get to the best part of his thank-you.

Rick saved Carl the trouble and undid the boy’s pants for him. Carl rose on his knees so Rick could pull the pants down over his ass. After some rearranging, the pants were off and tossed on the floor, along with the boy’s underwear.

Rick wondered what Carl had decided he wanted to do. He squeezed his eyes shut in disbelief when Carl reached beside them and grabbed the jar of petroleum jelly from beside Rick’s gun.Given what the rooms upstairs were used for, it wasn’t a surprise that Carl procured the lube so easily. Rick groaned when Carl dipped his hand in and brought it out with two of his fingers coated. Carl was going to let Rick fuck him.

Carl reached his hand back to his entrance and began teasing with his finger. He grinded against Rick, rocking his hips forward to brush their cocks together while he touched his hole.

Rick was a mess beneath the boy, wishing he could see the boy open himself up. After only a minute of the boy moving debauchedly against him, Rick grabbed the boy's arm and pulled it away gently. He gripped the boy’s chest and flipped them over so he could rest over the boy. He wanted to open Carl with his own hand.

Carl adjusted to the change immediately, pushing his face up to Rick’s so he could keep kissing him. He moaned when Rick’s finger took the place of his own, significantly thicker inside him. Rick fit easily in between Carl’s spread legs, and his finger thrust in and out of the boy  smoothly.

“Another,” Carl begged, lifting his ass and pressing into Rick’s hands, “I want more.”

Rick obliged the boy and added a second finger, circling them around Carl’s rim and then pressing past the muscle.

Carl licked into Rick’s mouth, taking quick pauses to nuzzle his face against the man’s beard and to suck at the man’s full lips. He wanted Rick to own him. Carl wanted him closer.

The man slid his hand up Carl’s thigh and rested on the boy’s dick, giving it a few strokes while he fucked him with his fingers.

Rick let his head fall in between Carl’s neck and shoulder, giving Carl the perfect opportunity to whisper dirty things directly into his ear.

“Come on, sheriff,” Carl urged, his voice low and sultry, “Fuck me.”

Rick pulled his fingers out of the boy’s ass, using the excess jelly to rub down his cock. He grabbed himself at the base, rubbing the head across Carl’s hole without pushing in.

Carl pouted, “What are you waiting for?”

Rick had to resist just pushing all the way inside like he wanted. He also wanted to tease though. Make Carl writhe beneath him and ask nicely to be fucked.

“That attitude is the thanks I get?” Rick teased, pushing his tip in and circling his hips before pulling back out.

Carl’s smirk faded when Rick barely pushed into him, stretching his hole more than the man’s two fingers had. His head fell back onto the pillow and his legs spread even wider than they already were.

“Please,” Carl whined. He needed Rick inside him.

Rick lined himself back up with Carl’s entrance, this time pushing in fully without any hesitations.

"Here we go," Rick commented, his entire body felt electrified upon entering Carl. He was a perfect fit for the boy and Carl didn't hold back his appreciation.

Carl moaned obscenely, his arms rising to wrap around Rick. He let his hands rest on the man’s back so he could grip onto the sheriff if he needed to.

Just as quickly as Rick pressed in, he moved back out, only to slam forward into Carl again. Carl clung to Rick, knowing that he wasn’t going to have to do much work. The man didn’t need much reciprocation from Carl. He’d fuck into him and let the boy just take it.

“You feel so good,” Rick complimented as he worked, slowing his pace right down so he could feel every muscle inside Carl tighten around his cock while he moved.

Similarly, Carl felt every inch of Rick slide into his ass and fill him.

“Yeah?” Was all Carl could think of to say. His body felt light and Rick’s adoration was intoxicating.

“I want to keep you,” Rick added, continuing to move slowly.

Carl groaned at the words, bucking against Rick’s body to urge him to go faster.

Rick got the hint and increased his speed, moving his head closer to Carl’s so they could share another kiss. Carl could barely move his lips to accommodate Rick because he was so focused on Rick’s length within him.

“Harder,” Carl breathed, clutching Rick’s back in anticipation.

Rick clutched the blankets in his fists and pressed harder into the bed for more leverage and he snapped his hips forward. Carl was practically bouncing under him, one arm sliding off the man’s back to reach for his dick.

Carl had barely touched himself when Rick hit the perfect angle within Carl. He pushed forward relentlessly, zeroing in on Carl’s prostate again and again.

The boy stroked himself even quicker, swiping his thumb across his slit in time with Rick’s thrusts. His entire body tensed before he released.

“Oh my God,” Carl breathed, every movement Rick made that much more intense because of his hypersensitivity.

Rick hummed with approval, his body twitching from the sting of Carl’s nails dragging down his back sharply.

 

“Carl,” he whispered without even being aware of it. He pulled out of the boy and rolled on his back, reaching over to hoist Carl on top of him so they occupied the same position as when they'd begun. "Ride me until I come," Rick said.

Carl bit his lip, his eyes blown with lust. He didn't know if he could handle anymore of Rick after already coming, but if the man wanted it, he'd certainly do it.

Rick kept his hands on Carl's hips while he adjusted his position. The boy hovered over Rick's cock and sat fully on it without complaint. His entire body shuddered when Rick entered him once more. His cock ached with more need, as if he hadn't just been fucked thoroughly by the man under him. He couldn't get enough of the sheriff, it seemed.

Carl rose almost all the way off Rick and brought himself back down hard with a groan. His hands dug into the man's chest now, using the man's strength for leverage.

Rick wrapped his hand around Carl's dick loosely. Rick stroked Carl's growing hardness with every rise and fall of the boy.

"Uhn," Carl grunted, lifting his hands from Rick to rub across his own chest and through his dark hair. He looked gorgeous.

"That's it, boy," Rick complimented, his cock dragging inside Carl tantalizingly. Carl sat down once more, moving himself forward simultaneously, causing Rick's cock to catch on the boy's rim.

Rick came, pulling Carl back down hard so he could be fully inside the boy when he spilled his release. Rick's ferocity combined with his grip tightening around Carl's cock made the boy come again, making him fall forward with a whimper. The boy had collapsed on Rick's chest, effectively pulling off Rick's length.

Carl could feel the Rick's come inside him, marking him just as he'd done to the man's chest.

The man waited for Carl to rouse before he made a move to leave. He didn't want to end it. If he had it his way, he'd be seeing more of Carl. The boy lay there for a few minutes, catching his breath while he rested against Rick's body. Rick found the closeness addicting and had a hard time letting go of Carl when he reluctantly suggested they go back downstairs.

"You know, I think I should be the one thanking you," Rick joked when Carl stood up from the bed to redress.

"Thank me later, when you come back and see me," Carl flirted, pulling his clothes on quickly. He hoped their absence wasn't too conspicuous.

Rick laughed, rebuckling his holster and sliding his gun back into it, "Sounds good to me."

They went back down to bar level together, enduring glances from the remaining customers. Lori looked pointedly at Rick's hand. His unbandaged hand. Rick tucked it behind his back carefully, giving Carl a wink before exiting, "Welcome to King County, Carl."

" _Thank you,_ Sheriff _,"_   Carl said cheekily, watching the man exit the bar. He'd have to find a reason to make a trip down the road soon.

 


End file.
